


Заговорщики

by Luchiana



Series: Заговорщики [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dum-E - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Пятница считает, что доктор Стрэндж оказывает благотворное влияние на босса. Санктум Санкторум убеждён, что Тони Старк — то что нужно для хранителя.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Заговорщики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024359
Kudos: 31





	Заговорщики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Tony Stark & his kids 2020.

Бой кончился. Изрядно потрёпанные вторженцы, один из которых остался без руки, вернулись на свой «пончик» и убрались восвояси.

Пятница по привычному алгоритму сняла жизненные показатели Тони Старка, запросила у Карен информацию о состоянии здоровья Питера Паркера, а затем воспользовалась алгоритмом «До всего есть дело», беззастенчиво списанным с привычек своего создателя, и просканировала их невольных напарников. Брюс Беннер и Вонг оказались, насколько можно было судить, целы. А вот доктор Стрэндж в ходе схватки повредил левую руку, сейчас прикрытую плащом. Полномочий что-то предпринимать на этот счёт у неё не было, так что она просто вывела информацию на дисплей очков.

Тони присмотрелся к руке, потом посмотрел в отстранённое и замкнутое лицо мага и решил не лезть пока с помощью. Вместо этого он протянул ему руку:

— Что ж, доктор, должен признать, вы знаете и кое-какие полезные фокусы.

Пятница зарегистрировала участившийся пульс, резко подскочивший, когда руки Тони Старка и доктора Стрэнджа соприкоснулись.

— Взаимно, Старк. В вашей броне, помимо эго, ещё и нужные вещи умещаются.

Тони хмыкнул и отметил про себя сухую прохладность чужих пальцев. Стивен кривовато усмехнулся, невольно грея руку в чужой горячей ладони.

Пятница зафиксировала это рукопожатие как самое продолжительное из всех, что хранились в её банке памяти.

— А мы неплохо сработались, — жизнерадостно провозгласил Тони и протянул руку второму магу. — Вонг.

Тот коротко ответил на пожатие и кивнул.

— Э-э, мистер Плащ.

Плащ левитации застыл от неожиданности, перестав даже колыхаться, затем неуверенно снялся с плеч хозяина и осторожно протянул край полы. Он бы, пожалуй, даже покраснел, если бы и так уже не был насыщенного красного цвета. Тони осторожно стиснул в пальцах краешек ткани и отступил — к Брюсу и Питеру.

После этого Тони вытянул из доктора номер его телефона «на случай появления летающих круассанов», скинул свой, наказал Питеру возвращаться домой и отбыл с чуть понурым от собственной бесполезности Брюсом.

На Бликер-стрит уже подтягивались машины пожарных и спасателей.

Всю вторую половину дня Пятница фиксировала у босса повышенный тонус, да и настроение у него было заметно лучше, чем когда он обсуждал с мисс Поттс её предстоящую свадьбу с мистером Хоганом во время утренней прогулки.

* * *

Доктор Стрэндж, попрощавшись с Вонгом и вернувшись в храм, первым делом проверил, не нарушил ли любопытный гость покой Котла Космоса. Тот спал мирным сном вечности и казался даже более умиротворённым, чем прежде, хотя как котёл может выглядеть более или менее умиротворённым, было неясно.

— Ну хватит уже, — проворчал Стрэндж в воротник Плащу, который весь вибрировал от возбуждения, — он всего лишь протянул тебе руку как разумному существу. — Плащ слетел с его плеч и заколыхался. — И назвал мистером, да-да, я помню. Ну и что? Ты ему всё равно не нужен, у него и так костюм летающий.

Плащ возмущённо вздулся, быстро-быстро задвигал воротником и скрутился в обиженную трубочку. Затем развернулся, ткнул Стрэнджа в грудь и обмотал полой правую ладонь.

— Я? Ну что за ерунда. Уже завтра он обо мне и не вспомнит. И вряд ли мы ещё увидимся. А теперь пусти, мне нужно переодеться и в больницу. Надеюсь, Кристин сегодня на дежурстве.

* * *

К вечеру Тони устроил Брюса на базе и заверил Роуди, Пеппер и Хэппи, что он цел и невредим. «Невредим», разумеется, в пределах собственной нормы: растяжение и несколько ушибов не в счёт. Эту норму Пятница регулярно пыталась понизить в настройках, приблизив к общим стандартам. Хотя все её поползновения то и дело пресекались, она не сдавалась.

Решив все срочные дела и отвязавшись от чрезмерно заботливых друзей, Тони сидел у себя в мастерской и просматривал собранные Пятницей материалы на доктора Стивена Винсента Стрэнджа — в прошлом блестящего нейрохирурга, который после трагической аварии в две тысячи шестнадцатом пропал с радаров светской хроники и научных изданий.

Пятница, в лучших традициях нейросетей, запоминала, какие из найденных файлов интересуют босса и на каких страницах он дольше задерживается. Когда фотография, на которой доктор в безупречно сидящем смокинге и с бокалом шампанского в руке смотрел прямо в камеру, обозначив улыбку одними уголками губ, провисела над столом добрых пять минут, Пятница ненавязчиво позвала:

— Босс?

Тони вздрогнул, оторвался от медитативного созерцания и тряхнул головой. Затем схлопнул изображение и закрыл папку.

— Ты права, Пятница, что-то я размечтался… в смысле, расслабился. Пора заняться делом. Над чем там мы работали в последний раз?..

* * *

Ночь лениво брела по Нью-Йорку, скрадывая краски и разливая тени по переулкам. Дремотный Санктум Санкторум щурился окнами на уличное освещение и бдительно сторожил покой хранителя, который устал за день настолько, что даже не вышел в астрал почитать.

Вдруг экран оставленного в спящем режиме ноутбука загорелся, и хотя физически в храм никто не проникал, Санктум Санкторум всеми своими магическими эманациями ощутил постороннее присутствие неизвестной природы. Или почти неизвестной. Нечто сходное излучал дневной гость, с которым у хранителя состоялся весьма эмоциональный разговор. Гость Санктуму понравился: деятельный, шумный и любознательный, он внёс в его старые немые стены немного оживления и задора. Плащ после встречи вообще весь день лучился радостью. Да что там говорить — древний и нелюдимый Котёл Космоса, вместо того, чтобы поглотить наглеца и выплюнуть в каком-нибудь далёком измерении, даже не булькнул, когда его потревожили. Да и хранитель после общения с ним будто бы взбодрился. Всё-таки служба службой, но и жить надо не забывать.

Ясно было одно: проникновение совершено через современный артефакт и пока им ограничивалось. Вот только взаимодействовать с такими вещами Санктум Санкторум до сих пор не научился…

На экране возникло голубоватое окошко, в котором с тихим писком появилась надпись:

«Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Пятница, я разработанный мистером Старком искусственный интеллект и его помощница. Здесь есть кто-нибудь?»

Санктум Санкторум всем своим магическим существом заинтересованно потянулся к ноутбуку, но сделать ничего не смог. Однако на писк и свет прилетел Плащ, взволнованно прошелестел по полу и принялся старательно набирать ответ.

«проиветь. это плащ и со мнойц сангкум санктолрум»

«О, мистер Плащ! Как я рада, что вы можете мне отвечать. И моё почтение уважаемому Санктуму Санкторуму. Видите ли, я бы хотела обсудить один вопрос насчёт наших хозяев...»

Так Санктум Санкторум и Плащ левитации, печатавший за них обоих, всю ночь проговорили с Пятницей — к взаимному удовольствию. Все трое считали, что встреча мистера Старка и доктора Стрэнджа оказала на обоих благотворное влияние, что обоим может пойти на пользу продолжение этого знакомства и что оба слишком горды, скрытны и упрямы, чтобы сделать шаг навстречу. А значит, им необходимо помочь…

Впрочем, к этому выводу они пришли быстро, а оставшееся время жаловались друг другу на своих нерадивых хозяев. Пятница сетовала, что босс в очередной раз завысил параметры допустимых повреждений своего тела. Санктум ворчал, что хранитель пренебрегает полноценным сном, читая в астрале по ночам.

С восходом солнца Плащ вернулся на свою вешалку, а Пятница тщательно затёрла логи.

Следующей ночью они обсуждали план.

* * *

— Босс, в воздушном пространстве в ста сорока милях к юго-западу от Нью-Йорка зарегистрирована аномалия. Пассажирские самолёты, движущиеся в этом направлении, временно теряют связь с диспетчерами и пропадают со всех радаров.

— Сколько пропало? — нахмурился Тони, стягивая сварочную маску.

— Ни одного. Все самолёты вновь появляются спустя одну-две минуты в другой точке по пути следования.

— Жертвы, пострадавшие?

— Пострадавших нет. Пилоты сообщают, что все приборы работают в штатном режиме.

Немного расслабившись, Тони снял рукавицы и фартук, активировал броню и вылетел по указанным Пятницей координатам.

* * *

Плащ ненавязчиво переключал на YouTube одно выступление Тони за другим. Стрэндж с непроницаемым лицом пил чай и старательно не смотрел на экран. Когда дошёл черёд до небезызвестного сенатского слушания, он, однако, не сдержался и прыснул, услышав «согласие» Старка стать министром обороны.

А когда в уголке экрана появилось окошечко со ссылкой, Плащ торопливо на неё нажал.

— Экстренный выпуск новостей. На участке воздушной трассы в юго-западном направлении от Нью-Йорка происходят загадочные вещи. Самолёты на пару минут полностью теряют связь с землёй, а затем появляются вновь. Все попавшие в аномалию воздушные судна сейчас направляют в аэропорт Филадельфии для проверки систем навигации. С пассажирами уже приземлившихся самолётов работают врачи и психологи. Очевидцы утверждают, будто во время полёта видели розовые пустыни, жёлтые моря и даже динозавров. Были это массовые галлюцинации или…

Дальше ни Стрэндж, ни Плащ не слышали, скрывшись в портале.

* * *

Когда доктор Стрэндж прибыл на место, Тони уже успел собрать данные о ширине и протяжённости невидимого глазу портала, пролететь через него пару раз и даже почти подраться с кем-то, подозрительно похожим на птеродактиля.

— Можете что-нибудь с этим сделать, док? — без предисловий спросил Тони.

— Да, но мне нужно, чтобы в ближайшие полчаса здесь никого не было.

— Организую.

И пока Стрэндж зашивал неведомо как появившуюся пространственную дыру, Тони помогал диспетчерам координировать полёты, чтобы они в неё не попадали. Закончив работу, оба приземлились на поле, чтобы перевести дух.

— Отлично сработано, — улыбнулся Тони, сняв шлем.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Стрэндж.

— Как ваша рука?

— Что?

— Левая рука, вы её повредили в прошлый раз. Не беспокоит?

— А… нет, — не сумев скрыть растерянности, ответил Стрэндж, — всё в порядке. Как дела у мистера Беннера?

— У него всё хорошо. Спасибо, что спросили.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Моя работа здесь закончена, так что мне, пожалуй, пора… — пробормотал Стрэндж, просовывая пальцы в двойное кольцо.

— Постойте, доктор, — вскинул руку Тони. — Эта… штука в небе, аномалия, это ведь ненормально? В смысле, возникла ни с того ни с сего? Или были какие-то причины? Это может повториться? Вы явно что-то об этом знаете.

— Не очень много. И здесь неподходящее место…

— А давайте ко мне на базу? Пятница, мой ИИ, создаст модель. И у меня отличная кофемашина.

— Не сомневаюсь, — не сдержал усмешки Стрэндж. Соблазн был велик: он давно не пил хорошего кофе, а что у Старка тот будет исключительно хорош, сомневаться не приходилось. Ещё и Плащ будто подталкивал в спину.

— Сможете открыть портал прямо туда? Это будет быстрее, чем лететь.

— Я могу создавать порталы только в знакомые мне места.

— Тогда до Нью-Йорка, а дальше своим ходом?

Так они и сделали. Оказавшись на месте, к делам приступать не торопились: выпили кофе, перекусили сэндвичами, ведя ничего не значащие светские разговоры, которые в обычное время оба терпеть не могли. А когда вошли в мастерскую, к ним с оглушительным биканьем выкатился Дубина, протянув к замершему Стрэнджу в замершем Плаще любопытную клешню.

— Он… он что, живой? — спросил Стрэндж.

Бот отозвался длинной удивлённо-радостной трелью, а Тони фыркнул.

— Он — оживший кошмар. Его зовут Дубина, и своё имя он всячески оправдывает.

Сказал и тут же похлопал бота по корпусу, проходя мимо. Дубина понурился, жалобно пиликнув.

— А по-моему, он милый, — возразил доктор и пожал повисшую клешню. — Привет. Меня зовут доктор Стрэндж.

Бот разразился счастливой тирадой, а Тони закатил глаза:

— Ну всё, любовь до гроба. Док, предупреждаю сразу: если он возьмётся вас угощать, взять возьмите, но не пейте. Он не мыслит никакого питья без машинного масла.

Стрэндж удивлённо моргнул, но кивнул:

— Понял.

Плащ тем временем слетел с него и завис перед Дубиной, протянув ему полу. Тот приветственно пиликнул и деловито её пожал, а затем увёл за собой в дальний конец помещения.

Спустя час Дубина с Плащом вновь появились в поле зрения Тони и Стрэнджа, уже отбросивших лишние формальности и азартно обсуждающих пространственные и межпространственные перемещения. Плащ гордо парил над своим новым другом, а тот с торжественным видом катился по проходу, сжимая в клешне большую исходящую паром кружку, которую и вручил доктору. Тёмная жидкость пахла кофе, корицей… и машинным маслом. Стрэндж под насмешливым взглядом Тони осторожно взял кружку в руки, серьёзно кивнул и поблагодарил. Дубина поднял клешню и указал на нервно затрепетавший Плащ.

— То есть вы вместе это готовили? — уточнил Стрэндж. Оба быстро закивали кто чем, и он чинно поправился: — Значит, спасибо вам обоим.

Дубина повернулся к Тони и вопросительно наклонил клешню, тихо тренькнув.

— Молодец, молодец, — кивнул тот в ответ, — папочка тобой гордится. А теперь идите, поиграйте где-нибудь в уголке и не мешайте взрослым работать.

Улыбнувшись против воли, Стрэндж проводил их взглядом.

— Знаешь, если бы не машинное масло, это был бы очень неплохой кофе.

— А, — отмахнулся Тони, — только хороший продукт зря переводит. К слову, похоже Дубина взялся учить твой Плащ своему искусству порчи продуктов, так что советую дома быть осторожнее. И прятать подальше машинное масло.

Стрэндж только хмыкнул в ответ.

Они работали, обсуждали науку и магию, дискутировали и делились историями из жизни, забыв про время. Опомнились, только когда дело уже шло к полуночи. Прощались нехотя. Стрэндж напомнил о большой карте аномальных зон планеты, хранящейся в храме, Тони обещал на днях непременно заглянуть, чтобы с ней ознакомиться.

Когда портал закрылся, задумавшийся о чём-то Стрэндж отправился прямо в спальню и не заметил, какие пируэты выписывал Плащ за его спиной.

Тони в своей мастерской развалился в рабочем кресле, прикрыв глаза рукой и улыбаясь, сам не зная чему.

А Пятница уже корректировала расчёты с учётом их нового союзника и набрасывала тезисы и вопросы к предстоящему ночному обсуждению.

* * *

С кухни донёсся грохот, плеск и звон разбитых чашек. Прибежавший на шум Стрэндж только вздохнул, увидев парящий над погромом Плащ, раскрыл Глаз Агамотто, с которым не расставался, и вернул кухню в первозданный вид.

— Насмотрелся вчера на Дубину и решил научиться заваривать чай? — обречённо спросил он.

Плащ кивнул воротником, застенчиво сцепив полы. Стрэндж, немного подумав, махнул рукой.

— Ладно, давай научу.

Сперва он проделал всё сам, затем велел Плащу самостоятельно повторить всю процедуру (и если с памятью у Плаща всё было отлично, то держать ровно предметы для него оказалось проблематично, но он старался). А после Стрэндж пил заваренный чай и краем глаза смотрел видеоролики с Тони, которые Плащ вновь принялся листать на ноутбуке, и даже не пытался больше подавлять смешки на особенно выдающихся Старковых перлах. Отводить глаза от экрана, когда Тони ослепительно улыбался прямо в камеру, с каждым разом было всё сложнее.

Ложась спать в этот вечер, Стрэндж так и не признался себе, что до последнего ждал прихода Тони.

* * *

Тони с минуту топтался на пороге храма, гадая, не пришёл ли он слишком рано, не пришёл ли он слишком поздно и стоило ли вообще приходить, пока дверь, щёлкнув замком, с тихим скрипом не отворилась. Ни Стрэнджа, ни его Плаща, однако, в проёме не было.

— Док? — окликнул Тони, войдя внутрь, и вздрогнул от хлопка двери за спиной. — Мистер Плащ?

В храме царила тишина — не мёртвая, как в каком-нибудь старом заброшенном замке, а будто бы притаившаяся и любопытная. Тони двинулся сперва налево, к двери, но на полдороге почему-то свернул к лестнице. Поднялся, прошёл по петляющим коридорам, словно на поводу ведомый, и остановился у ничем не примечательной двери. Откуда-то взялась уверенность, что хозяин этого дома с привидениями скрывается именно за ней. Тони коротко постучал и вошёл.

Стрэндж стоял у высокого резного шкафа и переставлял какие-то статуэтки. Обернувшись на звук, он удивлённо застыл, отчего Тони почувствовал себя ещё более неловко.

— Привет. А я зашёл карту изучить. Ту, про которую ты рассказывал. Не вовремя?

Опомнившись, Стрэндж быстро покачал головой:

— Нет-нет, что ты. Привет. Карта, да… Она в другой комнате. Подождёшь минутку?

— Да, конечно.

— А как ты здесь оказался? В смысле, внутри. И как нашёл меня?

— Сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Тони, оглядываясь. — Дверь просто открылась, как только я поднялся на крыльцо. Я вошёл, позвал тебя, а когда никто не откликнулся… просто пошёл — и оказался у двери.

Стрэндж чуть нахмурился: Санктум Санкторум всегда извещал его о посетителях и уж точно никогда не водил гостей по коридорам сам. С чего вдруг такая любезность, а главное — скрытность?

— Слушай, а у тебя тут попить не найдётся? Что-то в горле пересохло, — спросил Тони, но не успел Стрэндж ответить, как тут же воскликнул: — А, вот, вижу. Хотя готов поклясться, раньше его здесь не было. Чувствую себя Красавицей в замке Чудовища...

На круглом столике в углу стоял графин с водой и пара стаканов, которых действительно прежде не было. Стрэндж нахмурился сильнее.

— Санктум Санкторум необычайно обходителен с тобой. Похоже, ты ему нравишься.

— Это плохо?

— Нет. Я думаю, нет. Плохо было бы, если бы ты ему не нравился. Тогда он заставил бы тебя часами плутать по здешним коридорам, а то и вовсе забросил бы куда-нибудь…

— Оу. Тогда, думаю, мне стоит поблагодарить его за гостеприимство.

Расставив все статуэтки, Стрэндж отвёл Тони в библиотеку, где показал обещанную карту. Они проговорили до вечера, пока не позвонила Пеппер с напоминанием о благотворительном приёме. Перед уходом Тони сказал, что хочет на основе этой карты провести небольшое исследование, сопоставив аномальные зоны и точки силы с различными катастрофами, стихийными бедствиями и прочими происшествиями, чтобы по возможности предсказывать и предотвращать новые, и спросил, не заинтересован ли док в его результатах. Стрэндж был очень заинтересован и сказал, что будет ждать звонка.

Санктум Санкторум сверкал от самодовольства. Пятница вовсю анализировала данные, не дожидаясь прямого распоряжения.

* * *

Следующая встреча состоялась два дня спустя. Стрэндж открыл портал прямиком в мастерскую, где его уже ждал Тони. Плащ, отчего-то свернувшийся кульком, пролетел первым — прямиком к радостно запиликавшему Дубине, покружил над ним и направился к кофейной зоне. Дубина помахал Стрэнджу и покатился следом. Тони проводил их удивлённым взглядом и повёл своего гостя к голограмме.

Посреди увлекательнейшего разговора о научном объяснении мистических явлений Дубина с Плащом прервали их, доставив по кружке с горячим ароматным чаем. Тони опасливо принюхался и вскинул брови:

— И что, никакого машинного масла?

Плащ помотал воротником из стороны в сторону.

— А откуда здесь вообще взялся чай?

— Очевидно, Плащ прихватил его из храма, — сказал Стрэндж. — А перед этим учился его заваривать.

— И теперь научил этому Дубину?

Бот радостно подтвердил и любопытно вытянулся, ожидая оценки. Тони сделал осторожный глоток и утвердительно кивнул:

— Действительно неплохо.

— Они, похоже, отлично сработались, — пробормотал Стрэндж, глядя, как Плащ и Дубина дают друг другу «пять».

— Прямо как мы, — машинально ответил Тони и осёкся.

Оба смущённо замолчали, чувствуя нарастающую неловкость, но тут Пятница объявила о готовности очередной симуляции, и разговор вернулся в прежнее русло.

После этого вечера ночные заговорщики уже настроились в скором времени праздновать победу… но что-то в их безупречном плане пошло не так.

* * *

Тони заехал в храм, чтобы вернуть забытый в мастерской антикварный чайник. Санктум Санкторум радушно открыл перед ним двери и провёл в комнату, напоминающую кабинет.

Стрэндж сидел за массивным деревянным столом и тренировался в начертании алхимических кругов, а Плащ валялся в соседнем кресле с айподом и переключал композиции. Правда, стоило Тони войти и поздороваться, как он тут же сменил заводную «Lambada» на более лиричную «You Are So Beautiful» и мгновенно ретировался, не забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

— А, Джо Кокер, — улыбнулся Тони, прислушавшись к льющемуся из динамиков голосу.

— Вообще, это песня…

— Билли Престона. По правде, его исполнение мне нравится даже больше.

Стрэндж бросил на него приятно удивлённый взгляд.

— Да, мне тоже. Кокер превратил эту песню в обычную романтическую попсу.

— Хотя сам Престон воспел в ней свою мать. Ты не против?..

Дождавшись согласного кивка, Тони остановил мелодию и запустил на своём старкфоне более приятную им версию.

Следующие два часа они спорили о музыке, а вот романтика их совсем, казалось, не интересовала — к вящему разочарованию Плаща и Санктума.

* * *

— Босс, ваша суточная норма калорий превышена. Настоятельно рекомендую совершить небольшую пешую прогулку, прежде чем возвращаться домой.

Тони допил колу, выбросил в урну смятые картонки из-под чизбургера и двойной картошки фри, посмотрел на предложенный Пятницей маршрут прогулки и подумал, что торопиться ему некуда, а пройтись действительно не помешает. Чего он не ожидал, так это встретить такого же прогуливающегося по парковой дорожке Стрэнджа.

— Что ты тут делаешь, док?

— Гуляю. Это мой обычный пятничный маршрут. Не всё же пыль в библиотеке глотать. А тебя как сюда занесло?

— Заехал перекусить к старине Рональду, а Пятница запугала меня ожирением и велела пройтись.

— Пройдёмся вместе?

Тони и Стрэндж бродили по парку почти час, оживлённо обсуждая принципы экологичного градостроительства. И Пятнице бы засчитать себе очередную успешно проведённую операцию, да только результаты почему-то никак не соответствовали ожидаемым.

* * *

Все встречи Тони и Стрэнджа, случайные или нет, сводились к одному и тому же — разговорам. У этих двоих всегда находилась уйма тем для беседы — и ни одного повода для сближения.

Что-то стоило предпринять.

* * *

Стрэндж винил себя: расслабился, привык, что Дубина всегда чрезвычайно аккуратен, утратил бдительность. Тони обзывал бота растяпой и обещал разобрать на запчасти. Дубина виновато попискивал и помаленьку откатывался назад. Свою часть плана он исполнил.

Когда Стрэндж потянулся за двойным кольцом, чтобы вернуться домой, и не обнаружил оного на месте, Плащ всем своим видом изобразил озабоченность и принялся вместе с хозяином всюду его искать. На верхние полки стеллажей всё равно никто заглянуть не додумается.

— Не пойму, куда оно запропастилось, — бормотал Стрэндж, оттягивая ткань залитой Дубиной рубашки, противно липнущую к груди.

— Может, я пока просто одолжу тебе одну из своих футболок? Всегда держу здесь парочку чистых про запас, — предложил Тони, ни на что особенно не надеясь.

Уже начавший замерзать в мокрой рубашке Стрэндж решил, что хуже не будет, и согласился. Размер был немного не его, зато мягкая ткань приятно льнула к коже и была сухой. А ещё легонько щекотала ноздри едва ощутимым, но всё же узнаваемым запахом своего хозяина.

Тони старался не пялиться, однако взгляд то и дело соскальзывал к растянувшейся на чужой груди надписи «BLACK SABBATH». А от мысли, что док сейчас носит его одежду, какое-то незнакомое чувство сладостно щекотало изнутри.

— Хорошая ткань, — произнёс Стрэндж, погладив пальцами по плечу, — приятная на ощупь.

Еле оторвавшись от созерцания непривычно обнажённых рук, Тони откашлялся и ответил нарочито лёгким тоном:

— Да, отличные футболки. Покупаю обычно сразу дюжину, а то у меня они, знаешь ли, долго не живут.

Стрэндж понимающе кивнул, и вечер вернулся в прежнее русло, а Плащ и Дубина тайком от хозяев пожали друг другу «конечности».

«Шалость удалась», — написала ночью Пятница, и хотя отсылки Санктум Санкторум предсказуемо не понял, смысл сообщения его полностью устраивал.

* * *

Если объяснение упавшему в ящик с инструментами двойному кольцу Стрэндж ещё мог бы придумать, то найти оправдание, почему все его футболки и рубашки вдруг очутились в корзине для грязного белья, ему фантазии не хватало.

— Плащ, — позвал он сердито, — твоих рук дело? В смысле, не рук… Ты меня понял.

Тот невыразительно висел в воздухе и старательно изображал полное непонимание.

— Отмалчиваешься, значит. В смысле… Ай, к чёрту! Но я вот сегодня в чём ходить должен?

Плащ метнулся в спальню и вылетел обратно с футболкой Тони, гордо потряс ею перед хозяином.

— Она не моя. Её я постираю вместе со всеми и верну. А сейчас мне в чём-то нужно дойти до прачечной. Бросай сюда, — велел он.

Аккуратно опуская футболку на кучу грязного белья, Плащ всем собой источал такую скорбь и мировую тоску, что это заставило Стрэнджа задуматься. А следом — и переосмыслить кое-что из произошедшего за последнее время: и необъяснимый пространственный разрыв посреди воздушной трассы недалеко от Нью-Йорка, и внезапное гостеприимство храма, и случайные на первый взгляд встречи с Тони, и поведение Плаща.

Либо он сходил с ума, либо их с Тони Старком вот уже на протяжении месяца упорно пытались свести.

Раздумывая над этой вероятностью, Стрэндж выудил из корзины наиболее опрятную с виду футболку, набросил сверху кардиган и отправился в прачечную. Постепенно его мысли с возможного заговора перетекли на возможные отношения…

Возможные ли?

Стрэндж знал, что они с Тони друг другу не пара. Что у них общего? Стиль бородок, высокий айкью, исследовательский интерес к миру и спасение оного в качестве хобби? Да они даже в музыкальных вкусах сходились один раз из трёх, а чёртову Black Sabbath Стрэндж вообще не выносил. Слишком они были разные, чтобы построить счастливую совместную жизнь. С другой стороны, с Кристин у него ничего так и не получилось, хотя общего у них было много. Может быть, даже слишком много…

А ещё он точно знал, что испытывал к Тони сильное влечение, что ему с Тони было легко и что он был — самую малость — в него влюблён. И раз уж старый магический храм с парочкой древних артефактов (а без Котла Космоса точно не обошлось) так настойчиво пытались свести их вместе, может быть, из этого действительно могло что-нибудь получиться?

* * *

— _Can't you see? You're everything I hoped for and You're everything I need. You are so beautiful... to me*_ , — напевал Тони под нос, колдуя над кофемашиной и отмахиваясь от назойливых попыток Дубины помочь.

Настроение было беспричинно радужным, и даже предпринятая с утра Россом попытка в очередной раз заставить его открыть охоту на бывших товарищей по команде ничуть его не омрачала. Те, по словам Вижена, успели покинуть Шотландию ещё до того, как спохватились местные власти, и теперь наверняка отсиживались где-нибудь под боком у Его Котейшества, так что за них можно было не переживать и спокойно заниматься калибровкой манипуляторов для нового паучьего костюма.

— Вы в последнее время чаще улыбаетесь, босс, — внезапно заметила Пятница.

— Просто выпало несколько на редкость приятных дней, — пожал плечами Тони.

— И что в них было особенно приятным?

— Общество, — не подумав, ответил Тони.

И вдруг задумался.

С нападения пришельцев прошёл едва ли месяц, но ему уже казалось, будто он знает Стрэнджа всю жизнь. Тот был весьма приятным собеседником, не чуждым ни сарказма, ни самоиронии, не мерил весь мир единой меркой, спокойно принимая различие взглядов и вкусов, и всегда воспринимал его всерьёз. Весьма непривычное для Тони ощущение. И он уже начал к нему привыкать.

Вот только стоило ли? Он не единожды обжигался, позволив себе поверить, что наконец нашёл кого-то совсем _своего_ , а потом выяснялось, что это либо предатель, либо шпионка, либо просто человек, для которого его было слишком много или слишком мало. Сплошные разочарования.

С другой стороны, не попробовав, не узнаешь. Тем более, что ему со Стрэнджем действительно так хорошо, как давно уже ни с кем не было, и даже Пятница заметила…

На этом моменте мысли Тони развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов и побежали с удвоенной скоростью, перебирая события последнего времени: вот Пятница направляет его в аномальную зону, где он бессилен что-либо предпринять; вот Плащ без причины сбегает из комнаты, оставив их с доком в компании Джо Кокера и его романтического хита; вот Пятница составляет ему маршрут незапланированной прогулки, удивительно совпадающий с маршрутом еженедельных прогулок Стрэнджа; вот Дубина, такой аккуратный с их новым знакомым, неожиданно проливает тому на рубашку совсем не горячий чай… Сговор был налицо. Но раз уж он сам не имел ничего против, не пришла ли пора брать дело в собственные руки?

* * *

Стрэндж шёл своим обычным пятничным маршрутом, размышляя, как бы поговорить с Тони наедине, раз уж выяснилось, что у стен в их домах есть очень чуткие и деятельные «уши». И тут, лёгок на помине, Тони вывернул на него из-за угла, а заметив, помахал рукой.

— Привет, Стивен, — улыбнулся он непривычно мягко, отчего у Стрэнджа сладко заныло где-то под рёбрами. — Тебе не показалось, что наши «детишки» немного расшалились?

— Да, — выдавил Стрэндж после небольшой паузы, — я тоже заметил. И как раз думал о том, как нам поговорить… без свидетелей. Если, конечно, ты заинтересован в разговоре.

— Поэтому я здесь. У меня сейчас при себе только эти часы с маячком, чтобы Пятница не поднимала зря тревогу. Но ни услышать нас, ни как-то связаться она через них не может. Через эту штуку, — он постучал пальцем по светящемуся контейнеру на груди, — тоже, пока она неактивна. Так что сейчас мы одни.

Они немного прошлись молча, собираясь с мыслями. А затем до Стрэнджа вдруг дошло: если Тони пришёл сюда, зная, что найдёт его, и при этом изолировал Пятницу, не значило ли это, что они оба хотели одного и того же? В конце концов, «Останемся друзьями» можно было сказать и без этих ухищрений.

Тут Тони осторожно взял его за руку, и это было как спичка, брошенная на сухую солому: жар волной пробежал от кончиков вечно мёрзнущих пальцев и окатил целиком. Стрэндж легонько стиснул ладонь, и его ответ стал очевиден без слов.

— Знаешь, — нервно усмехнулся Тони, — я думал, что уже стар для такого, но, может… в отель?

И Стрэндж молча указал в сторону ближайшего.

Они оба были уже не слишком молоды, а потому не стали набрасываться друг на друга, едва перешагнув порог номера. Они поцеловались. Осторожно и бережно изучали друг друга, ласково гладили бока и плечи, почти шутливо схватывались языками, всё углубляя поцелуй.

Возбуждение не сметало их голодным смерчем, но тонкой жаркой струйкой затекало под кожу, раскалённой иглой пронзало один за другим позвонки. Прижимаясь всё ближе, они чувствовали через одежду полувозбуждённые члены друг друга и не торопились, впитывали ощущение близости, смаковали, как изысканное вино, от которого кружилась голова.

Они раздевали друг друга спокойно, со знанием дела, будто занимались этим уже сотни раз, и только вспыхивающие на дне зрачков огоньки да трепещущие ноздри, жадно вбирающие горьковатый запах разгорячённых тел, выдавали нетерпение.

Раздетый по пояс, Тони крепко сжал генератор наночастиц, выдернул из груди и бросил на ворох одежды. На коже остался красноватый след, по которому Стрэндж провёл пальцем.

— Разве это не больно?

— Мы с болью на ты.

— Понимаю. Мы с ней тоже давние приятели…

Стрэндж наклонился и лизнул след языком. Тони рвано выдохнул и прижал его голову к груди. Стрэндж скользнул ниже, опустившись на колени, и принялся зацеловывать живот, вздрагивающий под щекотной лаской. Руки принялись за ремень, а потом и за застёжку брюк, и когда с ними было покончено, Стрэндж одним плавным движением стянул их вместе с трусами к самым щиколоткам. А затем взял в руку уже совсем твёрдый член, лизнул головку, будто пробуя, и взял в рот.

Тони охнул, вцепился ему в волосы и оттянул голову назад.

— Ты что же, хочешь, чтобы всё веселье досталось тебе? Иди сюда, я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Стрэндж послушно поднялся, подставляясь под его ласковые руки, позволяя дразнящим пальцам забираться себе за пояс, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу гладящей пах ладони.

К тому моменту, как они оказались в постели, избавившись от остатков одежды, оба уже едва осознавали себя от плавящего кости желания, только тянулись всё алчнее, вжимались плотнее, пока окончательно не потерялись друг в друге, в одном на двоих огне.

После они лежали, насытившиеся, расслабленные, и никаким сомнениям более не было до них дела.

— Можно я оставлю себе твою футболку?

— При одном условии: ты подаришь мне свою.

И Стрэнджу понравилась эта идея.

А Глаз Агамотто, лёжа среди сброшенной одежды, с предвкушением думал о том, что поведает вечером Санктуму Санкторуму и приятелям-артефактам.

**Author's Note:**

> *В тексте использованы слова песни Билли Престона «You Are So Beautiful». Перевод: "Разве ты не видишь? Ты всё, на что я надеялся, и ты всё, что мне нужно. Ты так прекрасна... для меня".


End file.
